criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lachlan McDermott
|job=Career criminal |path=International Criminal Criminal Accomplice Attempted Murderer Gangster |mo=Shooting |victims=1 attempted 1 hostage 1 attempted abduction |status=Deceased |actor=Robin Atkin Downes |appearance=It Takes a Village }} Lachlan McDermott was an international gangster, attempted murderer, and accomplice of Chloe Donaghy who appeared in the Season Seven episode "It Takes a Village" through flashbacks. Background Not much is revealed about McDermott's background besides the fact that he was apparently born and raised in Ireland and that his family, the McDermotts, has been in a long family feud with that of international terrorist Ian Doyle. He killed Lachlan's older brother, Jimmy McDermott, in Dublin by stabbing him and slashing his thigh, leading to McDermott wanting to avenge his brother's death. At some point, he moved to the U.S. and got a hold of some warehouses in Baltimore, Maryland and used them as part of an "import company" he founded, presumably to use as a cover for criminal operations. In 2011, he was contacted by Chloe Donaghy, a former lover of Doyle, who recruited him and another enemy of Doyle's, a low-level gun-runner named Richard Gerace, for an operation to abduct Doyle's son, Declan. He was then going to pay money for both Doyle and his son, something he disapproved of. It Takes a Village After Chloe and Gerace abduct Declan from his house, killing three people in the process, they then take him to one of McDermott's warehouses, where they meet up with him; Chloe then kills Gerace with a shot to the forehead. They then head for an airfield to which McDermott's family previously has imported weapons and board a jet, planning to leave the country with Declan. Onboard the plane, McDermott voices his frustration that they couldn't bring Doyle out of hiding before the FBI caught him, though he is willing to settle for Declan, whom Doyle will inevitably try to track down. As the plane is about to take off, the BAU arrive with Doyle in custody, offering to trade him for Declan. McDermott is more than willing to make the deal, but Chloe, who is in it for his money, tries to stop him and is shot in the chest. As McDermott leads out Declan to the airstrip, Chloe staggers out of the plane, shoots him and Doyle to death before being shot again and killed by the BAU. Modus Operandi It is unknown if McDermott has committed any murders prior to joining Chloe's Gang. The only time he showed murderous intent was when he shot Chloe with a gun. Profile No specific profile was made on him by the BAU, as they focused on profiling only Chloe and Chloe's Gang. Known Victims *Presumably committed several other crimes prior to It Takes a Village *September 9, 2011: The airfield shootout: **Chloe Donaghy **Declan Doyle **Ian Doyle Appearances *Season Seven **"It Takes a Village" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:International Criminals Category:Criminal Accomplices Category:Deceased Criminals Category:Season Seven Criminals Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Murder Victims Category:Foreign Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Organized Criminals Category:Hostage Takers